


Break the spell

by PseftisIncertus



Category: gakuen babysitters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseftisIncertus/pseuds/PseftisIncertus
Summary: It was just a rainy day for the babies and the baby sitters so what could possibly happen?





	Break the spell

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished up to the latest chapter, this manga was a recommendation by a friend and I really liked it, as you can see, I ship kamitani and Ryuuichi so much I had to make a fanfic for them. 
> 
> It's my first try on something sweet so yeah I hope you guys like it.

It was a rainy day, since the club was under reconstructions, the babies and the babysitters were invited to the chairman's house for the meantime.

The children were gathered in the living room watching cartoons. Ryuuichi was in the kitchen making snacks. He smiled, looking at how happy the kids were, enjoying the program.

Kamitani: you sure love them

Ryuuichi: ah well, they kinda look so calm and happy I can't help but look at them

Kamitani: I see, if that's the case do you mind if I rest for a bit? 

Ryuuichi: ah, sure, you kinda look like you had it hard during training. 

He paused for awhile thinking what room he was suppose to offer. He wanted kamitani to sleep in a bed so he would be comfortable but then he didn't know where the keys for the guest room were hidden.

Kamitani: hey, ryuu??

Ryuuichi: ahh sorry, you can go to my room, the bed is kinda messy but I hope it'll do

Kamitani: the sofa was fine but since you offered a bed, I wouldn't say no to that

Ryuuichi: but what if Taka comes looking for you?

Kamitani: I'd pretend I'm dead, I really need to rest

And so kamitani left off. Ryuuichi suddenly dazed off and thought of the idea kamitani sleeping in his bed, leaving his scent, face calm and alluring. He blushed at the thought until he stopped daydreaming when he heard someone called out.

Koutaro: Nii-cha!!

Ryuuichi suddenly realized that they were waiting for the snacks he was making.

Ryuuichi: ahh sorry, I'll get them now.

He went into the living room and delivered the snacks to the children. They quickly got their share. 

Usaida, who was sprawled in the floor sleeping didn't notice poor midori calling out, she seems to be in discomfort.

Kazuma then tugged Ryuuichi ' shirt pointing out to midori.

Ryuuichi: ehh, midori why??

He then got the baby and felt her diaper was heavy so he took her to the kitchen to change her diapers.

Kirin: a princess!! 

The little girl pointed out onto the TV and everyone stared at it. It was sleeping beauty, and the prince. He was about to break the spell and kiss the princess. Everyone was attentive until Taka realized his brother was no where to be found.

The boy then went to different rooms and finally saw his brother sleeping in Ryuuichi's bedroom. He tried to wake his brother up but to no avail, little did he know that his brother was just pretending to not get distracted as he wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother. 

Taka was doing his best and started to worry when his brother was not responding, he suddenly burst out crying.

Ryuuichi: Taka?! what's wrong??

Taka: Nii-chan dwut dwake tup   
(Nii-chan won't wake up)

Ryuuichi: ehh?? 

Ryuuichi together with the kids went to the bedroom. 

Ryuuichi then tried to gently move kamitani to wake him up but kamitani thought it was his brother so he won't respond. 

Taka starts to tear up again, until Kirin had an idea.

Kirin: ryuu-nii!! kiss!!

Ryuuichi: ehh?!! kiss??! why?!!

Kotarou: bweak spwel!  
(break spell)

Kazuma and Takuma: bweak spwel!

Taka: bweak spwel!

Ryuuichi blushed at the thought of the kids suggesting that he kiss kamitani, he didn't know where they got the idea but it was just insane. He tried to wake kamitani up but the latter didn't respond at all. The kids were getting louder and louder and Taka was getting desperate and wanted to cry again.

Ryuuichi didn't know what to do, he looked at kamitani and he blushed, as much as he wanted to he had boundaries he needed to respect, they were friends and besides it was just the kids forcing him to do it, heck he didn't know what kamitani would respond after but it was getting ridiculous that kamitani wasn't waking up at all, he knew the other boy was awake and pretending but the kids were being pushy.

Ryuuichi: uhmm okay alright, but close your eyes first, the spell won't break if you'll see it

The kids followed his orders. Ryuuichi bent close to kamitani so his face was inches apart from him, he whispered, "you can wa . . ." his words trailed off when he felt his arm slipped allowing his lips to crash on kamitani's.

Kirin: Nii-chan broke the spell!! 

The kids opened their eyes and was happy seeing kamitani wake up. And Kotarou pointed to his brother.

Kotarou: tomato!!

Kazuma and takuma: tomato!!

Taka: tomato!!

Ryuuichi was all red, he didn't expected that. 

Usaida: sorry for the intrusion but time to get changed, your mommies are going to pick you up soon.

The kids hurriedly went out. Leaving the two boys to themselves.

Ryuuichi: i a-am sorry for t-that I didn't m-mean to

He was still blushing from what just happened. Kamitani turned to him scratching his head.

Kamitani: you could atleast break the spell properly.

Ryuuichi: ehh?!!!!!

He was all red again, he didn't know what that meant.

Ryuuichi: b-but were n-not a c . . . 

He was interrupted again when kamitani kissed him.

Kamitani: now we are


End file.
